Nations Academy
by Claire402
Summary: No longer open! Make your own OC and you could get a spot in the Academy! With drama, romance, humor, and peril this is one heck of a school!
1. Forum

I am making an academy for the nations! You can have your OC in here just fill out the forum below.

**Nation: **

**Human Name: **

**Gender: **

**Nations you wanna be friends with: **

**Looks: **

**Personility: **

**Other: **

This is my nation.

**Nation:** Faroe Islands

**Human Name:** Enuka Kohler

**Gender:** Female

**Nations you wanna be friends with:** Prussia, Spain, France, America, and Russia

**Looks:** She has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes

**Personility:** She has multi-personilities

**Other:** She is a Nordic. Denmark's little sister.


	2. Intro

England looked at Prussia, America, Hungary, and Belarus. " You four are the dorm leaders. Prussia you have Antarctica, Faroe Islands, Berlin, and Baldonia. America you have Belle Île, Cyprus, Sicily, and Philippines. Belarus you have Puerto Rico, Guernsey, Alaska, and Mexico. And Hungary you have Andorra and any new students. You are to act as their guide and friend as well as their dorm leader."

Prussia raised his hand. England sighed, " No, you can't throw parties and get drunk."

Prussia smirked, " Can we throw parties and NOT get drunk? Or can we get drunk without a party?"

England said, " Maybe. Any more questions? None? Good. Thank you."

With that, England left. America ran to the door and shouted at England, " DUDE, I had a question. Where are our dorm people or nations or whatever?"

England turned around, " Waiting for you."

America smiled, " HEY, DUDES, COME ON! THEY'RE WAITING FOR THEIR HERO!"

Hungary frowned, " America, they are waiting for us all."

" Yeah but mostly for the hero!" America shouted running down the hall.

Prussia, Hungary, and Belarus followed him, but they weren't running. The nations that were entering the school _( I'll just call them the junior nations and the original nation will be the senior nations )_ were waiting just like England had said. America shouted, " HEY, LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL AWESOME HERO VOICE, GUYS!"

The juniors all turned to America. Cyprus fainted and Puerto Rico squealed, " CYPRUS!" Guernsey helped Puerto Rico pick up Cyprus. Puerto Rico said, " Thanks Guernsey!"

Guernsey smiled, " No problem Puerto Rico!"

Puerto Rico smiled back.

Two of the boy nations was flirting with the girls. Belle Île was flirting with Faroe well Berlin flirted with Sicily . The third boy, Andorra, was sitting next to Philippines and talking with her. _( OMG! we have a mini spain, a mini prussia, and a mini france even though they aren't mini and the mini spain isn't exactly like spain ) _ Prussia laughed, " Vati's proud of Berlin!"

Faroe looked over at Prussia and then SHE fainted. Berlin looked at Prussia. Prussia shrugged, " She was overcome by my awesomeness."

_**How do you like it? Tell me if I did something wrong please. This is one of my first stories and I want to improve my writing. Oh and Did I get your OC's personilty correct so far? **_


	3. A little info!

CONGRATS TO THESE LUCKY WINNERS

You all got your characters in my story!

Tatertot Time cupcakes-of-DOOM Fate Kashigo A.  Stardust98 clarinetgeek4 Naomi Fudo The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg Ember Hinote CuteCanucks-IntimateItalians chupacabrabeliever18 KirbyRevolution105 KeeshIScrazyHYPERLINK "javascript:var t = xwindow(' report_ ?reviewid=152497176',560,510);"


	4. First Day

Paste your docume

As soon as Faroe fainted, the 'hero' swooped to the rescue.

" THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU!" America yelled.

America ran to her but Belle

Île helped her up before he got over there. America ran into the wall. Prussia laughed at him.

" Smooth, America!" He laughed.

Hungary whacked Prussia with her pan. Then she put her hands on her hips, " ALRIGHT! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Everyone looked at her. Hungary said, " Faroe, Berlin, Antarctica, and Baldonia. You four go with Prussia. Belle Île, Silicly, Phillipines, and Cyprus. You go with America. Alaska, Mexico, Guernsey, and Puerto Rico go with Belarus. The rest of you come with me."

The students followed their dorm leaders. When they reached their dorms they put stuff their away.

After an hour, they had their first lunch. The junior nations sat with the people they knew. Faroe and Greenland sat with their Nordic brothers. Baldonia sat with Canada(_who?_).Phillipines, Andorra, Mexico, Visayas, and Puerto Rico sat with Spain. Cyprus sat with Greece. Belle

Île sat with France and so on... ( _you get the idea... _)

They ate quietly. At one point, Prussia snuck up behind Spain and pushed his face into his food but that was really the only thing that happened.

After lunch they were forced to talk by their dorm leaders. Faroe sat by herself lonely. She talked to Izzi. ( _For those who don't know Izzi is Faroe's talking ferret. She will be in this story but not very much. _) Baldonia sat by herself to but she didn't have anyone to talk to. Cyprus, Puerto Rico, and Guernsey talked about their interests. Berlin and Belle Île talked to each other. Everyone seemed to get along.


End file.
